User talk:HugeSeinenFan
Welcome Welcome to Gantz Wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] Welcome. First off leaving a talk page message is the right and most direct way to contact somebody. So you did that right. However when you leave messages you must sign them by using tildes wich is this ~ sign on the keyboard if you use four of them next to each other your posts will be signed. Yes we are the most active ones, I am currently the most active since I am working my way through the chapters. And yes we are the correct people to ask. Also if you are new it is best to take things slowly one step at a time. Also what kind of information do you have/want to add. Anyways welcome to the wiki. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) First off you don't seem to have logging in down since you left your message on my talk page not with thi account/user name but with your IP adress instead which means you weren'tm logged in when you posted it. Also I don't see any message of you on Dreamfocus's page so I guess that went wrong too. They only way to direct message is by chat, when both people are online on it, also every page has the button talk next to edit, this button brings you to the talk page on which you can write recommendations or discuss changes for that page. I am currently doing the same thing I started by making pages for the chapters and filling them in with the things we alreadty had namely summaries for the chapters of volume 1 that is why they are relatively short, then when there were no more summaries on the wiki I started making my own summaries which are very lenghty and detailed. However when a chapter came along in which much happens and loads of new characters are introduced I found myself working on such a chapter for over 4 hours which is way to exhaustive so I decided to do things differently and just focus on making the pages first filling in all the essential information, then reading the chapter, then rereading the chapter while filling in the characters in order of appearance and then if necessary make new pages for the new characters. For a while another user continued filling in the summaries for chapters I already made, however he went away after a while so that is why most chapters don't have their summaries and that is the only thing that is missing for the rest the page and the templates on it list all the relevant information, except maybe the trivia. I am currently at chapter 170, not 26, short and long summaries just causes more incompleteness of the chapter pages like it does on the one piece wiki, so no we won't be doing that. Also this page lists all there is off gantz. Which is a good begin point. The character pages are currently being rehauled by me, one character a day, another user made new templates for the characters and I made a new layout. Currently most characters have the new layout since I obviously make every new character page with that layout. So now only character pages that existed before I started on the chapters still need to ber rehauled however I worked my way through every character untill the anime only kill kei kurono arc. However these character pages for the most part need to be filled in/rewritten. So there is a lot of work to do there. Furhter before beginning on the chapter pages I had been very busy creating alien pages, arc, saga, phase etc. pages. I also madee many, many templates and I even eventually made a proper front page which took massive amounts of work. Your contribuetions will never be deleted without a reason by me. All articles have their specific layouts however they don't have a lenght limit. Also this is all volunteer fan work so no, there aren't any rewards, at most wiki's you won't even get a thank you or a well done. I am also planning to do all those things you list so your help with that is greatly appreciated, also on my profile page you can see my to do list and in how many parts I will do those things. Last but not least don't get anywhere near a time line since there is no definite timesetting in the mange and secveral contradicting ones online, making a proper timeline is going to be hard and complicated and is something I will do eventually. Also you sign your posts so that people know they are yours, plain and simple. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) You aren't logged in into this account, instead you have edited on my user page with you IP adress you need to log in again. by go to the top corner of the screen. Also those links aren't there yet since I haven't put them there yet since it has been a while since I updated that page, I will update it when I am done with the ring alien arc, which is only two more chapters.OnePieceNation (talk) 03:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah now you are finally logged in. OnePieceNation (talk) 03:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes you managed to send a message to dream focus-san, also the trivia section works fine for notes on the chapter like you did.Also templates are extremely hard, I personally only know how to import them from other wiki's and edit them a bit, I have once attemted to make my own template but failed miserably. Adding phase to the template would be redundant since the arc is already mentioned several times on the page. Maybe I will do something with the phases on the arc pages themselves in the future however for now I am working my way through the chapters while updating the characters and doing some minor things here and there. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I have undo your edit to his page and restored the original. You most likely did something wrong with the section headings, it is best to leave those alone for now. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:43, May 14, 2014 (UTC) spans Stop adding the span and other nonsense when you edit articles. Also, I don't recall Kishimoto ever teasing Kurono about points or encouraging Kato to hit Nishi for disrespecting her. Where in the manga do you see that? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :I responded to you on my talk page. User_talk:Dream_Focus#spans Just a misunderstanding. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) OI, oi oi oi, OI!!!!! Don't give up so easily. You made some mistakes, I also made one (not checking all your stuff) however your mistake is not really your own, it is because you used the new emphasize on NEW so called VisualEditor which now looks turned off for regular users. I urge you to stick around or at least come back for a second time, I know it is frustrated to get all of your edits deleted or reversed (which really sucks when they are in the thousands, yeah I am talking from personal experience). Don't just give up and move one we all stumble on the way and many people don't have people to help them get back up, I am however urging you to get back up and when you edit use the source mode and no other since only then you can get really familiar with editing a wikia. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC)